


How to Keep Plants (and Your Padawan) Happy; a guide by Obi-Wan Kenobi

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Plants, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: Adel's Prompt:Obi-Wan starts collecting plants for his apartment after Qui-Gon dies. A new plant for every year. Anakin is tired of the greenery, but he helps take care of the plants anyway.





	How to Keep Plants (and Your Padawan) Happy; a guide by Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts).



> As usual, no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> If you want to suggest a prompt, please do so on my tumblr (worldtravellingfly)! Thanks!

 

It started innocently enough. He’d been out on Coruscant for the first time in a while, no Padawan following at his heels, and saw a sad little succulent on sale at the markets. It had been drooping a bit, the stems beginning to turn wooden.

 

Obi-Wan couldn’t leave it there, to literally rot. Who could?

 

The second year, Master Qui-Gon had been gone, he was approached after one of Anakin’s lessons.

 

Master Plo asked: “Obi-Wan, would you like a bud off of my _Gardenia Serpentia_? It has been growing wonderfully this year.”

 

How was he supposed to resist? Maybe, this way the little succulent wouldn’t get lonely while Obi-Wan was away. Didn’t plants need company?

 

After that, things had gotten a little bit out of hand. One way or another, Obi-Wan was now the proud caretaker of ten steadily growing plants. Which themselves budded or replicated in some form or another. And then those replicated.

 

“How can you waste all that water on these monsters?” Anakin muttered, when he thought Obi-Wan wasn’t listening. (Or just pretending not to.)

 

Over the last ten years, Anakin had shot up in height. Which also meant, he needed to watch his head when entering their quarters, since the hanging Slingshot liked to play with him. (“Play? _HA_. It’s been trying to _kill me_ , Obi-Wan!”)

 

Regardless of his less than enthusiastic response to the plants, Anakin watered them whenever Obi-Wan was away.

 

Sometimes, being a Master to a Padawan wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this snippet. I've never written anything for Star Wars before.


End file.
